Tales of the Werecat
by renzjericho
Summary: Our Ancestors believed the Werecat is the Key of End to Civilization. It was true  Will they stop the Werecat?


**I will put myself here as the Narrator. Warning! The Following Fanfiction isn't part of the Timeline or the Show...**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1 - The Believers<strong>

Narrator: Thousands of Years ago! Our Ancestors believed of the Werecat and the WildCat The Wildcat was to exist but extict

_Note: All of them are animals..._

Going to the Scene of where the Mayans believing the Werecat is the Key of Death to the Earth!

"THIS CAT WILL RISE IN THE YEAR!" A Mayan said

Now the Egyptians

"WE BELIEVE THAT THIS CAT WILL BRING THE END TO CIVILAZATION!" A Egyption Believer said

The Present

Christian Meeting 10:00 AM

"We cannot let our Christians believe that the Werecat is true!" A Catholic said

"Ya!" A Jew Said

The Present again

Narrator: TUFF HQ 10:00 AM The Year of the Werecat

"Hey Chief!" Keswick said as he entered the Chief's Office "What Keswick?" he asked "Are you reading Top 10 Rumors?" Keswick asked "Ya?" Chief replied "Why" He added "It s-s-said that the Werecat will rise this year!" Keswick Said "And it also saids that the Cat is a Light-brown cat has good instincts and married a dog" Chief said " Wait? Married a Dog, Light Brown Cat and GOOD INSTICNTS!" Chief said as he counted his fingers "ITS KITTY!" Keswick said

Narrator: As they believed it. It is just 1 step to death of Civilazation!

Kitty's Apartment

"Mommy! Mommy!" Katy said "It says here that you are a werecat!" she added "Ha! I dont believe it" Kitty said "Lets go to work now" Dudley said

12:00 PM

Narrator: As the cat also called as Kitty was eating a midnight snack and when she looked at the Full moon something strange happened!

"WHATS H-H-HAPPENINNNGGG!" Kitty exclamied as her Claws become very sharp her tail becomes a little big her eyes was turning red and her teeths are turning sharp and long "NO! Im Not a We- AAAAHAHHHH!" Kitty shouted and become a Werecat she jumped out of the Window

6:00 AM United Nations, New york

The President walked in "What the hell is going on?" he asked "Sir! There is a Werecat at Petropolis" A general said "Call in a Evacuation when they are evacuated call in an Airstrike!" he said "TIME" The dramatic pause starts "IS" Pauses again "TICKING!" he said "so the Dramatic pauses are neccesary?" the General Said "YES!" the President said and pauses again

6:01 AM Petropolis

"Chief! Kitty is a werecat!" Dudley said "Ya!" Chief said "Keswick! Whats the cure!" he asked "I cant find it C-c-chief!" Keswick said "According to the book it is not stoppable!" Keswick said

"There is only one thing to do at a Time like this!" Chief said as Jorge walked in "Kill Kitty?" Jorge said with dual Laser Guns the chief starred at him "Call all TUFF Agents around the world even RUFF,PUFF,BUFF,CUFF,JUFF" Jorge said "exactly!" Chief said

RUFF HQ (Russian Undercover Fighting Force) and PUFF HQ (Philippines Undercover Fighting Force), BUFF (British Undercover Fighting Force),CUFF (Chinese Undercover Fighting Force) and JUFF (Japanese Undercover Fighting Force)

"HELLO?" They all said "HAY-YA!" The Japanese one said as he kicked an opponent

"Its me Chief of TUFF" Chief said "Hi Chief!" They all said "Long time no see" the Russian one said

"Listen a Werecat is attacking Petropolis and it is my best agent Kitty" Chief said "Luckily I have a Anti-Werecat or Werecat to normal missile since the Cold War" The russian one said

"LAUNCH IT!" Chief said

Narrator: As RUFF launched the missile

Petropolis (Hill View)

The missile hit

TUFF HQ

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jorge said screaming away

"MEEEOOOOWWW!" The Werecat also known as Kitty said and the Missile hit her and become Kitty again "What happened?" Kitty asked as Dudley ran to her and Kissed her\

Narrator: This doesnt end this! According to the Ancients (Flashbacking) they said It will continue to destroy and Destroy until we all die!

12:00 PM Kitty's Apartment

Yet again the strange things blah BLAH BLAH!

3 Months Later

A Invasion Alarm has rung fearing the Werecat has risen again

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" A Soldier said "GIVE THEM HE-" Another one said but killed

6 hours of Wars

A Missile of Net hit Kitty and they brought her to TUFF HQ and find a cure

"try Kissing her?" Jorge said as Dudley kissed her and nothing worked

"I FOUND IT!" Keswick said "This will remove the b-b-blood of the Werecat off Kitty!" keswick said and Injects a Syringe collecting the Werecat Blood of Kitty

As Kitty became normal execpt her clothes are torn and she looked sexier to Dudley...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Fine Ill give you a new story in the Future**


End file.
